Carnival Corpse
Carnival Corpse '(死肉祭, ''Kānibaru Kōpusu) (also referred to as '''Corpse Carnival or Carnival of Corpses) is a game very similar to gladiator battles in the coloseum in Rome. The similarity is the sick, brutal battles that are viewed upon as entertainment. In this case, the gladiators are Deadmen, and before each battle, the viewers take bets on who will win. The names of the participants are changed to aliases, after birds. For example, Ganta was granted the title Woodpecker, Minatsuki was given the title Hummingbird, Toto has the title Mockingbird, and so on. Every alias hints to an ability or character-trait of the Deadman. Matches Owl vs Unnamed lover (Nagi Kengamine vs ?) Sometime in the past, Owl had to battle his lover, who was also a Deadman. Since he had a child with her, he couldn't bear to injure her and lost on purpose. Owl made a deal with Tamaki that if he went down, there weren't going to be any consequences for his wife. Tamaki however, didn't keep that promise and ordered Genkaku to murder Owl's wife. Owl went on a rampage after that, killing a lot of Undertakers. Woodpecker vs Crow (Ganta Igarashi vs Senji Kiyomasa) This was Ganta's first Deadman battle. After Ganta was discovered to be a Deadman and found out about G Ward, he was put in a Carnival Corpse against Crow. He met Crow the night before, where they had a brief fight (mainly Crow injuring Woodpecker and Woodpecker getting one good blow at Crow). Crow had a couple of broken ribs and a cracked sternum as a result. The match would have been called off if it wouldn't have been for Crow's persistence. The match was hosted in a giant metal cage with a big tree in the middle. It began with Crow and Woodpecker injuring themselves to release their blood. Woodpecker immediately flees into the tree with Crow chasing him. Ganta turns and shoots a couple of blood bullets at him. Crow deflects all of them easily. Ganta collects more blood and shoots it with more power. Crow slices it in two and dodges it. Ganta feels dizzy and realizes he has massive blood loss. While Ganta was still far away from Crow, Crow sliced the trees, and Ganta with them. Ganta wonders how Crow was able to cut him from so far. The reason is that Crow can organize his blades as nets so that they can reach further without needed more blood. Crow continues to slice Ganta until he stays on the ground. Crow walks away, but Ganta grabs his ankle. Ganta stands up and fires at the speaker above the arena. Crow looks up and slices the falling statue, believing this to be Ganta's plan. Ganta's plan however, was to use the speaker as a decoy so that he could get close to Crow. Crow noticed too late and Ganta shoots him right in his chest. Crow falls down and the match is concluded. Ganta receives his prizes and Crow congratulates him by bumping fists. He was taken to the medical care afterwards. Woodpecker vs Hummingbird (Ganta Igarashi vs Minatsuki Takami) Deadmen vs Forgeries Aftermaths The loser of the battle, if still alive, will be sent to a special room where a slot machine decides what will be removed from the loser's body. There are several variations to what the doctors remove, ranging from organs to limbs and even hair. Known losers who underwent this are Owl (lost his vocal cords), Senji (lost his right eye) and Minatsuki (lost her hair). The winner is granted CP, Candy and a trophy. Category:Prison terms and features